deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Laquearius/Mobile Task Force Omega-7 (SCP Foundation) vs XOF (Metal Gear)
Special forces units are created to conduct the most critical operations a modern military can be faced with. Unconventional warfare, intelligence gatherings, and covert ops are among the operations that a special force can be called upon to execute at a moments notice. Their members are handpicked from only the best of the best, and suffer through the harshest training to prove their combat abilities. But what happens when you give a special forces unit command of supernatural beings with powers unlike anything the world has seen? You get Mobile Task Force Omega-7, the group charged with containing dangerous anomalous entities that allied with a ancient superhuman swordsman, and XOF, the rogue CIA unit that used experimental biological weapons to nearly bring the world to its knees! One of these organizations is charged with protecting the world, and the other nearly destroyed it, so what happens when they go head-to-head? Who is DEADLIEST? Mobile Task Force Omega-7 In the 19th century, a stone coffin was discovered in Mongolia. This coffin, designated SCP-076, was revealed to contain SCP-076-2, also known as Subject Able, an ancient man of Semitic origin with incredible combat prowess and a penchant for bloodlust. The coffin eventually ended up in the hands of the SCP Foundation, an international organization with the goal of protecting the world from supernatural threats. After much struggle to contain Able, the Foundation learned of his tendency to show respect for those he considered worthy opponents. The Foundation saw an opportunity to turn Able into a weapon, and allowed him to choose members for a new task force, designated Omega-7. However, Able's constant desire for combat and violence eventually forced the unit to dissolve, and attempts to reason with Able ceased. |-|Beretta M9= *Muzzle Velocity: 381 m/s *Magazine Size: 15 *Range: 50 m *Round: 9x19 mm Parabellum |-|MP5= *Muzzle Velocity: 400 m/s *Magazine Size: 15 *Range: 200 m *Round: 9x19 mm Parabellum *Rate of Fire: 800 RPM |-|M4A1 Carbine= *Muzzle Velocity: 910 m/s *Magazine Size: 30 *Range: 500 m *Round: 5.56 mm *Rate of Fire: 950 RPM |-|RPG-7= *Muzzle Velocity: 115 m/s *Range: 200 m *Round: 85 mm grenade |-|SCP-076-2= SCP-076-2, also known as Subject Able, is an anomalous humanoid who appears to be a man of Middle Eastern origin and is one of the first SCPs that the SCP Foundation contained. Although Able can be killed, he will always be resurrected inside SCP-076-1, the stone coffin in which Able was discovered. A skilled warrior with a love of violence, Able expressed respect for those he deemed worthy opponents. Upon learning of this, the SCP attempted to weaponize Able, and gave him command of Mobile Task Force Omega-7. MTF-Ω7 ran missions going against some of the most dangerous SCPs, but Able became bored between missions. He disabled the explosive collar meant to control him and went on a rampage until he was killed by a nuclear detonation. MTF-Ω7 was thereafter disbanded. Physicality: '''Able’s potent physical abilities make him one of the more difficult SCPs to keep contained. He is strong enough to break through a steel blast door with his bare hands after four minutes, fast enough to run at speeds of twenty-two meters per second and block automatic gunfire with a piece of rebar, and durable enough to withstand high-caliber gunfire directly to the head without having his fighting ability hampered. However, sustained gunfire will eventually kill him, and he has also died from being crushed underneath an elevator and by an incendiary grenade exploding in his chest. '''Weapon Manifestation: '''Able’s most unique ability is his power to spontaneously open dimensional rifts from which he can obtain seemingly any bladed weapon he desires. These weapons will disappear once they leave Able's possession. He shows no interest in any kind of ranged weapons, and always wields melee weapons. XOF Founded in the 1960s, XOF was a covert unit for the CIA, intended as support for the sneaking missions of its counterpart, FOX. After Major Zero, FOX's commander, began the Patriot conspiracy with the goal of uniting the world, XOF became Zero's personal strike force. However, Skull Face, XOF's commander, secretly despised Zero, equating his goals with the loss of his cultural identity to the Nazis and the Soviets at a young age. Skull Face poisoned Zero, sending him into a permanent catatonic state. He then prepared to use a unique parasite that could recognize human languages to wipe the English language from existence, replacing it with a language of nuclear deterrence. In the process of enacting his plan, Skull Face launched a Trojan Horse operation that destroyed Militaires Sans Frontières, the mercenary group of Big Boss, one of Zero's former comrades. Seeking vengeance, MSF was succeeded by a new mercenary group, Diamond Dogs, whose actions lead to Skull Face's death. XOF was eventually wiped out in its entirety by Diamond Dogs. |-|AM D114= *Muzzle Velocity: 253 m/s *Magazine Size: 7 *Range: 50 m *Round: .45 ACP |-|Sz.-336= *Muzzle Velocity: 320 m/s *Magazine Size: 20 *Range: 150 m *Round: .32 ACP *Rate of Fire: 900 RPM |-|UN-ARC-PT= *Muzzle Velocity: 840 m/s *Magazine Size: 20 *Range: 600 m *Round: 7.62×51mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 700 RPM |-|GROM-11= *Muzzle Velocity: 115 m/s *Range: 300 m *Round: 110 mm grenade |-|The "Skulls" Parasite Unit= The Parasite Unit, also known as the Skulls, is XOF’s unit of supernaturally-enhanced soldiers used for their most dangerous missions. They have been enhanced in two different ways: being infected with a species of parasite known as “the one that covers” and being infused with metallic archaea. In the Phantom Pain Incident in 1984, they were sent on multiple missions by Skull Face, XOF’s commander, to hamper or kill Venom Snake, but Snake proved too crafty and skilled, and they failed each time. After the death of Skull Face and the dissolution of XOF, their fate is left unknown. '''Parasite Abilities: '''The first ability granted to the Skulls is the power to release clouds of mist from their bodies. The mist has fast-acting corrosive properties on metal, and also can “infect” humans who inhale it, turning them into mindless puppets under the control of the Skulls. These puppets are physically weak and can only awkwardly stumble towards their targets, but they have high durability and are difficult to kill. Once a Skull leaves the area, the puppets will cease to be control by them, but remain in their zombified state. The Skulls also have the ability to partially change their bodies into a gaseous substance, allowing them to travel at speeds high enough for them to leave afterimages. However, they can only use this ability in short bursts. '''Metallic Archaea: '''The Skulls’ use of metallic archaea allows them to manipulate metals in the ground. They use this ability in a variety of ways, such as forming chunks of metal to use as shields, causing metallic spikes to suddenly emerge from the ground and explode in a burst of shrapnel, or telekinetically throwing metallic boulders at their targets telekinetically. The members of the Armor Division of the Parasite Unit are covered head to toe in self-generated armor composed of metallic archaea. This armor is incredibly tough, and can stand up to heavy fire from machines guns, anti-materiel rifles, and rocket launchers before it even begins to crack. The Skulls can regenerate it, but it takes some time. '''G44K and Machete: '''In addition to their archaea powers, the Skulls carry two weapons each: a G44K bullpup assault rifle and a machete with a corrosive archeon edge, both of which they can manifest at will. The machetes can slice through armored vehicles, and even the Skulls' own armor. This property actually proved to be a liability when the Skulls fought Venom Snake, who used his superior abilities in hand-to-hand combat to turn the Skulls’ weapons against them. '''Physicality: '''The Skulls have two distinct weaknesses in the form of their dulled senses and slow reflexes, but they make up for it with their extreme durability. Even without their armor, the Skulls can withstand heavy fire from high-caliber machine guns and sniper rifles, explosives, and being stabbed with their own corrosive machetes. On top of that, once incapacitated, the parasites will take control of a Skull's body and begin to repair the damage, although this is a slow process and the parasites will always try to escape danger first. Because of this, Venom Snake was never able to fully kill them until after the complicated process of extracting the parasites from their bodies. X-Factors '''Experience Made up of experienced operatives from other MTF teams, Omega-7 wasn't in operation for too long before it was dissolved. However, they have a unique experiences dealing with supernatural threats, including giant tentacled beasts, zombifying parasites, the variety of monsters that emerged from the Red Pool, and even timeline anomalies. In addition to combatting SCPs, Omega-7 was also given on loan to an unknown government to be used in a war effort. XOF existed for about twenty years before its destruction in 1984. Originally serving as a support unit for FOX, they followed the man who would become Big Boss on his missions, providing assistance and cleaning up after him to ensuring no traces of his presence would remain. XOF's skill in stealth operations remained evident after Skull Face's coup. They were able to launch a surprise attack on MSF's Mother Base and destroy it completely, and cover up their involvement afterwards. They also executed numerous operations in Afghanistan and Central Africa in preparation for Skull Face's plan. Being a special forces unit, XOF was made up of the best the American military had to offer, many of them being former members of other SOF units and veterans of the Vietnam War. Unlike Omega-7, XOF has limited experience with paranormal foes. Its brief experiences with Tretij Rebenok and the Man on Fire, a psychic and a pyrokinetic respectively, ended badly for XOF. Teamwork Omega-7 is extremely well disciplined, as are all of the Foundation's MTFs. However, Able must be controlled with an explosive collar, as he only cooperates with the Foundation for the purpose of finding new foes for him to face. He will only obey orders from the Foundation as long as they provide him with this. XOF is utterly loyal to their commander, Skull Face. Even after Skull Face betrayed Zero and plotted to commit genocide, XOF obeyed his orders without question. As for the Skulls, besides their ability to work together when taking down their targets, they lack higher brain functions entirely, and seem incapable of disobeying orders from their superiors. Training MTF training was already tough before Omega-7's creation, but Able took it to the next level. Wanting nothing but the best possible warriors in his team, he trained them frequently and heavily, with a unique focus on hand-to-hand combat and, more disturbingly, desensitizing them to violence. From its conception, XOF was always a unit with a focus on stealth operations, and their training reflected that. They were taught to carry out a variety of missions, including assassinations, demolitions, and even genocide, all while maintaining discretion. The ability and discipline of XOF operators was enough to terrify even United States Marines. Notes *The battle takes place in a bombed-out military base. After learning of the existence of the Skulls and deciding that they must be captured and contained, the Foundation tracks their location to the fortress of OKB Zero in Afghanistan. After an airstrike on the base, three five-member teams from MTF-Ω7 alongside SCP-076-2 enter. Skull Face, the four-member Armor Division of the Parasite Unit, and fifteen XOF soldiers encounter them during their escape. *Both sides will be equipped with gas masks, which will protect them from immediately becoming puppets of the Skulls, but they can possibly be damaged in the fight. Keep in mind that XOF is also at risk for this. Category:Blog posts